Kunzite
Kunzite is a hypnotized Watcher that currently resides in the Palace on Mars. Appearance Kunzite is a somewhat tall Gem, being half a head taller than Pearl, with pronounced curves and thin arms. Her legs are never seen, hidden under a full skirt. She has an oval head, a pointed nose, and oval eyes and irises with no pupils, similar to a Pearl. Her gemstone is where her navel would be. Previous Kunzite's skin was originally pale pink, and she had purple eyes. Her curly hair fell to her waist with straight-cut bangs, and was cotton candy pink. She wore a warm purple top with large, darker purple sleeves, and a pink full skirt that grows gradually lighter as it falls past her feet. The bottom of her shirt and the waistline of her skirt part to expose her belly, showing off her gemstone. Current After being hypnotized by Howlite, Kunzite's appearance was mostly unchanged. However, her bangs now cover her eyes, and her colors have changed to shades of warm gray. Personality Prior to her hypnosis, Kunzite was similar to other pink Gems--friendly and free-spirited--though she was also somewhat reserved and thoughtful. However, at a certain point, she developed an unhealthy obsession with two Nacres she had been given during the peak of her importance. This obsession dictated her behavior almost entirely and caused other Gems to despise her, to the point that the decision to have her hypnotized was unanimous among the Martian Loyalist elites. After Howlite's brainwashing, Kunzite's personality became a watered-down version of who she was before receiving the Nacre sisters. When not blindly and loyally following orders, she wanders the Palace and arbitrarily sings for others. She remembers who she used to be, and sometimes laments how broken she had become--naturally, this is usually accompanied by heartfelt praise of Howlite. History Kunzite served as a member of Blue Diamond's court for thousands of years before the Rebellion, and received a pair of Nacres as her importance grew. While this event was insignificant to her superiors and subordinates, it was extremely significant to her, and she insisted on continuing to not only use the Nacres, but rely on them in lieu of the technology gradually making them obsolete. When Kunzite was sent to Blue Diamond's outpost on Mars, she took her Nacres with her, eventually having one of them pulled from Earth out of fear she would defect or be shattered. She would continue her role in the outpost during this time, other Gems tolerating her but becoming increasingly annoyed with her Nacre-based obsession. After Mars was abandoned, Kunzite attempted to continue using her Nacres among the new faction taking control. However, the Martian Loyalists wanted nothing to do with the Kunzite's outdated servants and not only outright refused to let her use them, but demanded that she get rid of them. This angered her, and she attempted to overthrow Blue Goldstone just for the right to keep using the two Nacres. This coup was a catastrophic failure, with Kunzite's form being destroyed and her gemstone bubbled, while her Nacres were kicked out into the wasteland. When Kunzite was released and allowed to reform, she discovered that she was in The Palace, surrounded by Howlite and her subordinates. Unable to resist, the frightened elite was thoroughly brainwashed for her treason. Now a shell of her former self, she became a formal member of the Watchers, and remains with them to this day. Abilities As an Era 1 Gem, Kunzite has standard Gem abilities. Unique Abilities * Pathokinetic Singing: Kunzite's signature ability. Kunzite can manipulate the emotions of others through song to a greater extent than the music itself normally would. This makes other Gems feel the same emotions she is feeling to some degree. The extent to which they are influenced by her singing depends on several factors, including their willpower and emotional stability. ** Weak Hypnosis: A side-effect of Howlite's brainwashing. When she sings, Kunzite can cause other Gems to feel the same mental and emotional numbness she experiences, effectively putting them in a weak trance and making them vulnerable to suggestion. This is especially effective on other Gems affected by Howlite's hypnosis, reinforcing their own hypnotized states. Relationships Blue Goldstone Kunzite and Blue Goldstone were never on good terms, but their relationship was strained further when Mars was abandoned and Blue Goldstone ordered Kunzite to get rid of her two servants. This caused Kunzite to not only hate Blue Goldstone, but also make an attempt to shatter her. After her hypnosis, this burning hatred vanished, and she now respects Blue Goldstone as she would any other elite. Howlite Kunzite is blindly loyal to Howlite thanks to her hypnosis, and would carry out her orders even if doing so would kill her. The Nacre Sisters Kunzite had received the two Nacres to aid her as she served Homeworld. While viewing them as little more than servants, she saw them as a symbol of her importance and grew increasingly attached to them as a result, continuing to use them for sentimental reasons. By the time she was sent to Howlite, she had become so obsessed with them that she attempted to overthrow Blue Goldstone just to continue using them within the Tower. When she got separated from them, she would have been distraught if she wasn't immediately hypnotized. Her hypnosis wiped her sentiment towards the twins completely, and she doesn't even care that one of her Nacres is now being used by Howlite as a servant. Trivia * Kunzite's type was chosen because real-life kunzite is notorious for fading when exposed to heat or sunlight, which is coincidentally similar to the "fading" caused by Howlite's hypnosis. ** Before deciding to make her a Kunzite, her creator had considered making her a sillimanite, azurite, or hackmanite. * Kunzite's design is based off of one of the silhouettes in "The Answer." * Despite kunzite, hiddenite, and spodumene all being the same mineral in real life, they are considered different Gem types in the Mars AU; if Hiddenites were to appear, they would appear different and have a different role from Kunzite. Gemstone Gemology * Kunzite is a variety of the mineral spodumene (formula LiAlSi2O6) ranging from pink to violet. As a spodumene, it has a hardness of 6.5 to 7 on the Mohs hardness scale, making it a decent (though not ideal) stone for jewelry. ** It was originally described in 1903 by American mineralogist George Frederick Kunz, after whom the stone is named. * Kunzite is typically a pale pink color; however, the most valuable stones are a deep violet. It is often irradiated to enhance its color. * Kunzite is recommended to be exclusively worn as evening jewelry, since exposure to sunlight and high temperatures are known to cause its color to fade. * Metaphysically, Kunzite is a stone of joy, calmness, and femininity. Category:Characters Category:Kunzites Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Gray Colored Gems Category:Blue Diamond Gems Category:Watchers Category:Unknown Colony Gems Category:Loyalists Category:Active Gems